vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148267-winterfest-feedback-thread-non-cash-shop
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Ah, I gotcha. A "modified physics" kind of track. I mean, they could just put one-way speed boosts! :lol: And give it a "charge counter" so that if you get "10 Stacks of Downhill Speed" and then hit an object you fall off, turn into a giant snowball and roll down the rest of the hill like Wily E. Coyote. | |} ---- ---- ---- What don't you like? My first time through (on the PTR a couple months ago), I was caught off-guard. Having done the Shade's Eve instance, I kind of expected more of the same thing. Cut scene/non-standard "hot" beginning/fighting/cut scene/more fighting/boss fight. This instance is totally unlike that in almost every way. It's a "cold start" intro after the cut-scene, and while it's possible to end up with a more "fighty" version, most of the mini-games are painlessly non-combat oriented platforming, combined with some clickery. I found it a welcome change from the dark and dreary "scary intro" to Shade's Eve. Meh. I dunno. I like it for different reasons, I guess. Shade's Eve was every bit as emotive as Mall In The Sky, but the emotions aren't as visceral, and I think that turns some folks off because it's FUN and FUNNY. The sense of "danger" comes from the hilarity of the individual games, laid over the backdrop of the Super-Consumerism of the season. | |} ---- ---- UGH. I already hate it and I've not even seen it. The unavoidable platforming is my top gripe with Omnichore-1. That said, I'll do it at least once. | |} ---- Well, there is NONE of that stupid Mario Bros. crap like in Omnicore. Mostly it's just jumping to pick up matching gifts, dodging dangerous bots and clicking assorted toggle-gear items. If it had had any of that "disappearing platforms" and "die and start over at the beginning" crap, I'd have said so and been altogether less pleased. ;) Edited December 17, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- ---- Well, I don't mind a little bit, or certain kinds ... Like, the platforming here, while part of a timed event, isn't frustrating like the Omnicore Mario Bros. Jump Perfectly or Die and Start Over stuff. Or that one Drusera mission where you're at the bottom of the tall chamber and the platforms are spinning in different directions and you have to hop all over the room. That's not AS BAD, but I still dread it. This ain't like those. This is a lot more fun and relaxed. I mean, you don't even really NEED to finish in a timely manner. You still get ColdCash just for finishing slowly. | |} ---- Mostly the fact that this instance stands for everything I hate about christmass time. I know it is meant to be a joke/parody but I still dislike it. From shopping fever to commercializing everything. I avoid all this "christmass cheeerful times" irl so no, I am not going to simulate it in my favorite games either. Not to mention it is ofcourse Santa oriented american dream christmass which may be fine for you but in here christmas is nothing like that and generally people here dislike this colorful clichué that christams turned to be in some countries (america and japan for example) I do not mean that as an insult but I do not like it. Not at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What you're experiencing doesn't sound like server lag. That is something that hits everyone regardless of their PC or internet connection. I've been on several times of day since the event began and encountered nothing like that, so I doubt your issues are server side. | |} ---- ---- When I got silver (few or no bonus objectives) I got a blue reward bag, and when I got gold (all but one of the bonus objectives) it was purple. Purple bag had 2 pieces of decor in it, the others had consumables. | |} ---- ---- ---- The moment I saw the instance, my jaw dropped and I exclaimed, "We have GOT to rp in here!" It's got such an awesome feel to it. Definitely would love to be able to visit this place as more of a "zone"! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That is pretty weird. I'd take your bug though, :P cause silver only gets me a blue loot bag and 12 less coins. | |} ---- Go back to your own "feedback" thread, Hater McHaterade. :P | |} ---- Well, I did pick up a temporary snowman pet in Whitevale. Does that count? | |} ---- Well, the 12 less ColdCash is probably a signature/non-signature account thing. I finally turned in one silver run .. and also got a blue reward bag. Which makes this even weirder, as it seems to be: bronze = purple, silver = blue, gold = purple. Is that the bug, that there's a green reward bag that bronze runs are supposed to be getting but they're getting loot that's too good? | |} ---- ---- ---- I had it yesterday tex. I had a lot of fun... using the jumppack to err.... explore places >.> Seriously, such a good climbing tool | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah. First thought when I got that rocket pack yesterday Dominion side was "Time to go climb some buildings!" And I did. | |} ---- ---- ---- 1. You get five mini-games to complete. Each has an optional goal, but all of them can be completed as slowly as you want and you'll still get coin at the end. You just get MORE if you complete 4 of the 5 optional goals. 2. Each mini-game will have counter and timer in your quest side bar. If you have a lot of active quests, you might need to scroll up or down to find it. It's under the Events heading, I believe. That's how you track each game. 3. I haven't done the instance on a sub-50, but my advice on the turrets is to focus on one at a time, bursting it down and then moving on to the next. Also, stay out of the red as much as possible (as always!) The turrets have a "tell" and a pattern that's not too hard to avoid if you take your time and don't panic. Also, healing shots. ;) Best of luck! | |} ---- Auto mania sucks, the timer is too close for comfort. I usually stand on top of the middle ball and zoom the camera out so every car is in view, moving away just enough to avoid those ultra clingy bots during the "wait phase". For Shop til you drop, 2 things: Start on the outer wall and collect your way inward. Make use of dashes (dodge rolls) and your class' movement ability. I never bother with those speed boost, unless they are already en route. Also, I collect everything on my way instead of cherry picking light first, medium next, heavy last, or vice versa... may not be the best strategy, but I've never failed the timer on this event. Wait, what's the optional for Shop til you drop? Maybe I missed it this whole time. :o | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you. Yes, I think I must have had my quest window for events closed. I still can't finish it because at level 24 I can't figure out or manage to take out those turrets but oh well. :P | |} ---- See if you can team up with someone, makes it easier :). If you happen to be on Entity (and Dominion), whisper me and I'll run it with you. Though I'm struggling to do the optionals on some of these myself :p. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There must be some way to force the Auto-Rama sales to pop more often, because I have gilded this at least once. But it almost always takes me about 2 cars after the timer runs out. Shop Til You Drop you almost have right. 80%, not 90%. Four runs of about 80% will fill it. I haven't failed that one yet. Chain Store, on the other hand, can die in a fire. There are way too many of the security bots, and way too many shelves that are just barely too high to jump onto. I have yet to get the optional on that one, not even once. So I can reliably gild the Supermall as long as I don't get both Auto-Rama and Chain Store on the same run. When this event is over, I hope they pull a report from the database of which objectives were most consistently failed and re-balance accordingly for next year. | |} ---- Agreed, Brad, and I don't even fill up to 80%. 50%, depending on how far I am from the box. The further away, the less I want to be carrying because I only use dodge rolls and occasionally convenient speed boosts. But I've never failed this one. Autorama I've only soloed once, and the problem we have when grouping is that someone always dies (losing the other optional). But the Chain Store - that can go die in the Fire Sale. I usually get chained as soon as I walk in, by a bot I couldn't see whipping around the corner, or because I jumped on a box I couldn't see the top of, and there was a chain waiting for me. The colour scheme in that is awful - preventing the telegraphs from being seen at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- Which reminds me to complain that after having gilded the Supermall roughly twice a day since the event went live, I am very underwhelmed by the loot in the purple reward bags. Other than a couple of the level 70 bind-on-pickup hats, almost everything I've gotten has been decor that's already available from the vendor, and usually no more than 20 or 25 coldcash's worth of it. The gold-reward bags really needed a higher percentage chance of getting something that isn't on the vendor. And as popular as the pets were for Shade's Eve, it really surprises me that the present pet wasn't on the vendor anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks very much. I like the looks of that, im going to need to start farming the instance again and pray to RNGesus that I get lucky lol. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yuuuuuuuuuuuuup. My husband already got it - of course. x_x *weeps forever* | |} ---- Unfortunately it isnt the only pet in game that is bind on pickup. I don't understand why they are bind on pickup as its a shame because if one person gets it who really doesn't want it yet you have someone who really wants it then you cannot give or sell it to them. Edited December 23, 2015 by Scarran | |} ---- ---- ---- There are the three you mentioned, plus: (forgive me, I don't recall all the exact names) Failed Deliveries (Jump through the gifts tied to balloons) Snowblower Jumping (Jump through snowblowers and restart them) Watchers (Bring Protostar messages to the "watchers") But, you only get three of them a day and they mostly change up every day. Like yesterday I got the Skinflint daily for the first time all season - but I have gotten Dicey Deliveries every single day of the event so far. Hope that helps! | |} ---- Carbine is afraid that if they don't put arbitrary BoP rewards in their content then people will not run it because they can just buy it from the AH from the people who do run it. Or something. I really don't understand why the pet (or the ship decor from Veteran Expeditions) are BoP. | |} ---- If that is the thinking behind it then it's a daft one as people will do what they do now with weapons and armor, if there is demand they will farm it so they can sell it on the AH. Maybe adding versions that can be traded along with decor into the vet adventures would encourage people to start playing those more rather than it constantly being about vet dungeons and/or raids. Edited December 23, 2015 by Scarran | |} ---- ---- Have you SEEN them? :lol: | |} ---- From what I can tell with the short time ive been in the game apparently they are an Urban Legend. I am thinking it's a tad like Halley's Comet you see one every 75-76 years. | |} ---- ---- ---- The frustrating thing is I'm someone who will run the dailies from here until the end of the event, and it's quite possible that will still result in me not being able to get the minipet. At least if it was bind-on-equip, I'd know there was the fall-back of getting it in the AH. Sadly, even though I enjoy the Winterfest event, it quickly becomes too tedious to do repeatedly. At least with Shade's Eve, I got to a point where I could clear it relatively fast by memorizing my way through the forest. There's really no way of getting through the Mall-in-the-Sky event any quicker no matter how many times you do it. It's not the sort of event I want to run several times a day on the off-chance of maybe, possibly, getting lucky. | |} ---- LOL! /highfives So Tex, how about dem dungeons? Now that I know you run adventures, the "no time" excuse is no longer valid.... because *ahem* we all know adventures take longer than dungeons. :P | |} ---- I really enjoyed them, the few times I participated. Meh. I just know myself well enough to know that my attention isn't always 100% - and that in WildStar, that just means wiping a lot. And I don't want to subject people to that. :lol: But yeah, yeah, okay. I'm in. I have a long weekend and nothing else to do. *sigh* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh yeah, but if that's the what everyone is doing, why not give us a "T" button macro when we target the shopper? | |} ---- ---- ---- This is what I've been doing. | |} ---- ---- ---- The flairs can actually be used by any normal mount of the game, with the disadvantage of probably not looking right with the model (but what flair DOES, honestly?). And I don't remember the mount from Shade's Eve being purchaseable with the event's currency. | |} ---- The Shade's Eve Hoverboard and flairs were available for event currency. The Ghastly Skeletal Warpig was Ncoin store only. | |} ---- Since acquiring bags is pretty much a mystery to me post-f2p (luckily my main has gotten all the bags she needs from well before then...) now that they aren't on challenges and whatnot... YES! This is an EXCELLENT idea. Rift does this, and I always made sure to nab the holiday bags for my alts, as they were usually rather large. | |} ---- Uh. Um. Uhhh ... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Speak for yourself! I'm gonna be adding this illusion to my "rotation". :lol: Edit: Apparently Winterfest is..... back on? Edited January 2, 2016 by Reconditioned | |} ---- Yeah, it was gone when I logged in this morning. Shuffled off to do some contracts and dailies in Star-Comm and it was Winterfest again when I zoned back into Thayd. Just had a hard crash though - and my game NEVER crashes. | |} ---- And don't forget the occasional purple reward bag that gave you nothing at all. That happened to me ten times while I was running SuperMall over and over to try and get the pet on one of my alts. And then there's the costume pieces that you've already unlocked but can't auction because they're Bind on Pickup... | |} ---- Yeah. It looks perfectly wrong on my female mechari. Will be using often. | |} ---- Most of your review was spot-on, but on this, I disagree. There are a number of moments where it was clear that Winterfest was being crafted with love, but the love was tempered with the overall knowledge that this ISN'T "Christmas" as most westerners think of it. It's a parody event seen through the eyes of those jaded by the over-commercialization of what should be a family-centric holiday. With that in mind, I felt like they nailed the feel of the event (fake snow, cardboard cutouts, mall-style announcements), while still giving us a number of very homey touches that we can use as we choose. To add my feedback to yours: Capital City Dailies? I felt that Dicey Deliveries was the worst, rather than the best. Much like the Shade's Eve version, this quest had you competing in a small space for a limited resource, and worst of all, you couldn't even tell when that resource was no longer valid, because the model hung around for a moment after being served with a valid package. Either make them disappear immediately (wander off, whatever), or make them valid for multiple deliveries until they disappear. Or, just dump the quest entirely because, as Tex put it (paraphrasing here), nothing makes you feel like smashing the face of your fellow man like seeing them snatch a delivery right from under you. While it may be in the Protostar spirit, it doesn't engender happy feelings to be forced into PVP in a non-PVP scenario. I felt like an opportunity for a great achievement was missed during "Plushie Panic" - consider adding an achievement for gathering one of each of the escaped plushies. Commercial Caroling? Ugh. No, really. UGH. This was a rehash of the Shade's Eve quest which made you bounce through a bunch of random peoples' housing plots. Anyone on a slower connection or with a slow computer probably dreaded this one. The worst part was that it was SO HARD to figure out which ones people had. Please, for the love of pete, fix that (add a tracker in the quest!!!!), and also fix the housing plot teleport issue that has begun to plague people, because I simply quit doing that quest due to 30-60 second zone times. If your REAL goal is to get people to visit other people's plots, then you really need to consider a different implementation. Also, please make a "Sing" emote for each race. Snowtron Smash? BROKEN. End of story. No part of this event was working as intended. Up to, and including the fact that I am STILL receiving coldcash rewards for it, several days later. Supermall? Echoing Brad nearly across the board here. Beautiful design and MUCH less frustrating than Shade's Eve, although, as with all of the Winterfest event, there were details that were left out or broken.... The mall was really two different experiences, though: One was solo, where most missions were challenging, but do-able, while the other was "grouping" where the missions either became ridiculously easy or absolutely impossible. Automania was so random that it seemed like you could do it perfect solo and still fail. It was a little better in groups, though dying being an objective fail was REALLY unfair to lowbies trying the Mall. The Chain store was almost bad enough to make me reset instances before trying it again (though I finally did master it solo). As a group, it was a guaranteed fail mission. The Fire Sale was medium difficulty solo, but nearly impossible as a group because of the ramping up in difficulty and how hard it was to see what was on fire. Slashing prices was too small a space to increase the difficulty. I feel like this one needs more rooms when there are more people. The remaining ones seemed to ramp up appropriately and created an excellent meta game of individuals trying to out-score one another. BOGO, Doorbuster, the freezing one and the slanks one were all achievable regardless of group size or composition. Why, dear lord, were you changing what button to press? Sometimes it was "1", sometimes it was "T" Make up your mind, please. The final boss fight was fine for anyone who was 50, especially geared. 35 and below, it got very hard to impossible unless you were in a group and they carried you. The rewards were inconsistent and often broken. THIS MUST BE FIXED! Nothing worse than spending 30 minutes on the event to get an empty box. Visual experience was great - it was fun to just zoom around, play on the moguls and slip on the ice rink. Why was the ferris wheel broken? Why did Perspective keep pointing out "The Last One In Stock"? Why didn't the achievement for Papa Phineas make it in? Inquiring minds want to know. The overall feel of the rewards and purchasable items in the event is a good one. Lots of variety, excellent to decent prices. (Aside from the N-Store, that is). Again, Brad said it better than I can. I give this event a 7 out of 10. (Shade's Eve I would give a 5 to). It needs polish, a little more attention to detail, and some significant overhauls in a few minor places. Hope we get to see most of these make a return for next year. | |} ---- ---- Huh. Seriously? Because it utterly failed to convey that impression to me. If that was what you were trying to say with it, then it needed a Nightmare before Christmas ending, a How the Grinch Stole Christmas ending ... something, somewhere, that showed friends and families enjoying each other's company for Winterfest. I don't know how you'd fit that into a game, since games thrive on conflict, and I don't know where you'd fit it into the game geographically. If you managed to somehow show that people found meaning in Winterfest in spite of Papa Phineas' attempts to make it all about his personal profits, it would turn my opinion right around, and I'd think that was the greatest thing in the world, right up there with the legend of the Angel of Cassus on Shade's Eve. I just ... well, if there was anything like that in the event, I somehow missed seeing it altogether. Which makes it a bit of an artistic failure. | |} ---- :lol: really?! My intepretation: Winterfest is not the name of Planet Wildstar's "Christmas". It is a two-week extravaganza organized by our favorite profiteer. Totally tongue-in-cheek, and NOT here to "teach us the meaning" via Ghosts of Christmas Past/Present/Future. Winterfest - it's truly about fest. And fun. And gifts. And family having fun buying gifts for each other. Or themselves. | |} ---- It was fantastic that WildStar has been doing events like this. But hopefully we can get a break (and news on some new content) before the next event. Need time to recuperate from the duo combo of Space Chase and WinterFest back to back. I hope Carbine realizes that the goal of a game designer is not to 'defeat' the player but to challenge them. There is a clear difference and unfortunately that 'punishing' difficulty is used far more than 'challenging' difficulty. Music: I didn't mind the music much but it did start to grate on the nerves (any music playing repeatedly on loop would do the same). I guess this does fit in with the theme at least :) Capital City Decor Changes: Caused tons of fps drops for many people. Many of my friends completely skipped the event due to this. Daily Quests: Loved Snowblower Stoppage; wished my Explorer JetPack would work in a similar fashion (as a path upgrade perhaps) in various zones like that. Dicey Deliveries had the jerks that ninja'd the NPCs even if you were standing in front of them. Rewards hostility and 'mine mine mine' mentality over cooperation. Perhaps fits the theme but not exactly something to promote among the WildStar playerbase. See how Guild Wars 2 does their gameplay/events for possible alternatives. Others were cool. Nice jab at Aurins; I lol'd. Commercial Caroling was a pain to do because of the housing delay and the difficulty in determining which color microphone you had. No clear indication and that makes me a sad cupcake. Snowtron Smash was an utter failure from my perspective. Even if you somehow managed to get a playable framerate in all the chaos, all it did was promote selfishness and unsportsmanlike conduct. This is the kind of event that honestly should be scrapped or redone. Not fun at all and only further divided the playerbase into haves and have nots. This event was not fun for many people, myself included. Dailies involved NPCs but they weren't marked as 'Important' NPCs to differentiate them from all the other NPCs. TOO MANY NPCs just doing nothing but taking up space. Made certain dailies more of a pain to do and more of a performance drop to deal with. SuperMall Events: Fire Sale was pretty bleh because it was difficult to see what was on fire without turning on the dozens of nameplates for menial objects. Annoying and NOT fun. Slashing Prices was horrible with all the bots. Far too many bots. Need like half as many bots that dizzy you. Annoying and NOT fun. Auto Mania got a bit too crazy with the number of bots running around. Too much delay between mount highlights and far too narrow of a margin for completing the optional (barely 5 seconds left if you did it perfectly). Semi-fun but got really boring really fast due to standing around waiting on the next mount to highlight. Chain Store is terrible. It needs to be torn to the ground and stomped to death. Then burned in a fire with a dozen Chua just for good measure. Batteries Not Included: Not fun. Painful and boring. Manual targeting required. Too much RNG and not enough skill. Good luck trying to solo it if you get caught in a few overlapping mines by mistake. Main Boss: Painful for anyone who isn't a fully geared level 50. I managed to do it (barely) out of sheer raw skill and awesomeness at Level 20ish, but not everyone can deal with that. I know it is meant for a group but there needs to be a drop in scaling for solo people. SuperMall Scaling: Scaling people DOWN to Level 10/15 would be easier than scaling them UP to level 50. It heavily punishes lowbies who aren't being carried by an actual level 50. Mounts: Why no hoverboard!? :( Toys: But no toybox to store them in means most people didn't bother. :( Housing Decor: Would've been nice if we didn't have reward-bag-exclusive RNG hell rewards. That's not fun. Should've put em up for ColdCash or not bothered. Need to make certain you can replace the Winterfest plot plugs and reinstate them at any time without penalty or needing another FABkit. Need a FABkit storage seperate from current storage. Maybe even rune storage. Too many things O_O Giveaways: The turret and orbiting snow-globe toy should've been on the ColdCash vendor. Why in the slag were they not!? It actively punishes anyone who isn't completely glued to all the various random promos that are done. Having them on the vendor wouldn't have HURT things. It just would've been something extra nice for people to earn (or hear about and get for free). I'm glad I got mine but not everyone is as fortunate. The 12-days giveaway was a joke. It was useless and wasn't fun. >_> Reward Bags: By far the worst part of the event due to the lackluster/useless rewards, the total RNGness of it, and the 'slap in the face' bind on pickup exclusive cosmetic pet you can ONLY get from those damn reward bags! All of the things should've been available for ColdCash, even higher ColdCash prices if it has to be a grind to get. Better to have a guaranteed opportunity to work towards something than to have that stupid RNG slap in the face every single run. Empty purple bags that still have received zero response/compensation from Support (and likely never will) because reasons. One really awesome thing Carbine can do is send replacement/new Purple Reward Bags for those who got nothing out of them. Without us having to individually ticket for it. You have the logs, hop to it. Even better might just be to give out 10 Purple Reward Bags to everyone who logged in on every day of the event and send them via Mail. That would cost nearly nothing and give tons of positive PR for Carbine. This event could've been done much better. Too much was geared towards 50s and too much was based on pure RNG. I have no problem earning ColdCash and spending it instead of depending on RNG. To be more cynical, I would've been ok with having an account-wide version of the exclusive stuff being placed into the Cash Shop, especially that pet. An alternative way to grind (OmniBits) instead of depending on RNG. Edited January 5, 2016 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- I confess I was kind of hoping for a "magic of the season" component...but when I was hired to shut down the Aurin's that were trying to make it spiritual, and to double talk them into getting on board with the commercialism...awesome. :) | |} ---- My favorite line in that quest was the one that went, "Perhaps you'll find a captive audience for your opinions while waiting in line to pay for your purchases in the Supermall in the Sky!" ... Something to that effect, anyway. It's been too long for me to remember the exact wording. | |} ----